Making a Memory
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Soubi finally understands Ritsuka’s term ‘memories’. SoubixRitsuka. Fluff.


Making a Memory

Summary: Soubi finally understands Ritsuka's term 'memories'. SoubixRitsuka. Fluff.

Ramblings: Oh jeez, I haven't seen Loveless in so long…but I felt this song fit. Somewhat.

Notes: Based off of 'Making a Memory' by Plain White T's, SoubixRitsuka, pure fluff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Soubi was a complete pedophilic pervert, damned to eternal anguish in Gehenna--just for the love that consumed him in favor of one Aoyagi Ritsuka. Yet, did he care? Did he care that it was all for naught, that the moment he kissed those plush lips, that everything would crumble beneath him? 

No.

"Soubi?" The boy's head peeked through the door, inquisitive eyes staring unblinkingly at him. He was so unforgiving, and yet docile, with a flair of intellectual innocence that was almost inhuman.

Desire was desire, let him be damned.

"Soubi, are you paying attention?" He was giving Ritsuka 'the look', which always alarmed the poor boy. Ritsuka loved Soubi as much as any teenage boy could, but treasured his ears greatly.

Besides, they made him look cute.

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Um…do you want to do something to-day? It's a Friday and I um…you know what? Forget it." Soubi always did that to him; flustered him, made him so _embarrassed, _like no other had (or would, for that matter). He would forget his pre-formed speech--which was quite irritating, as he liked to be on his toes at all costs; knowing and expecting what was to come--and turn to a ball of jelly.

Of course, Soubi was 'psychic' (or just conceited) when it came to Ritsuka's mind. "You wish to take pictures?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Making memories." Shrugging, he clamped onto Soubi's wrist and dragged the blonde out the door, barely smiling all the way. Even the barest of grins that would come across Ritsuka were a treat, and Soubi was quite proud of himself to be able to cause them.

Ritsuka dragged them all across town, 'till it reached dark. They passed through the park--their very first memories and kiss-- which was coated in snow at the moment, but Ritsuka didn't notice from beneath Soubi's arm. At some high point in time, they came to a lake iced through; solid as a rock, and quite stable. Even lacking in their ice skates, it was enjoyable to simply gaze at it and snap memories. To the west, was a fox den, which overjoyed Ritsuka. Soubi, too, liked them--they were comparable to the boy: sneaky, always conniving, a breath of fresh air almost unseen or heard of, and with a flair of elegance.

They passed north from there (almost being killed by a driver, but Soubi shielded the boy from dying a horrible, bloody death) into the business part of town, which they spent little time to wander through. Soubi disliked it greatly, but Ritsuka loved the frostiness of the shops, and the sounds of human chatter, but especially the night lights.

Finally, they arrived back to Ritsuka's home, and even _that_ was breathtaking. In was almost like a dream, coated in snow and frosted glass, slippery sidewalks, iced lights. It was so ironic, though, with all the memories Ritsuka had of it.

Whence they arrived in the warmth of a home, Ritsuka excitedly flipped through the memories on his camera, and yet appeared so grim and forgotten.

"Ritsuka?"

"Why did you take all the memories, Soubi? I don't see one of you."

Amused, Soubi peered over the boy's shoulder to the camera. "You did take some. Let me show you." He whispered, bringing his arms around the other's waist. He scrolled through them quickly, and arrived at one. "You took that one, remember?"

It was a magnificent memory, of Soubi standing before the sunset, bathed in all hues of warm color. He was genuinely smiling, and there was such love in it, that Ritsuka blushed to the roots of his hair and just how the hell he had taken that one.

"O-oh, yeah… I do remember…"

"And with these…" Soubi turned around and held steadfast onto Ritsuka's wrists, lowering himself to the boy's eye level, "you can always remember, even if you forget."

**_ooooooo_**

_You and me_

_We should be_

_Making a memory_

_Whenever we're together_

--'Making a Memory' by Plain White T's


End file.
